Warriors, journey to the black seas
by ThenameisEND
Summary: when starclan sends Beautypaw, Foxpaw, lunarpaw, Moonpaw, and Branchpaw on a journey will they find love or will they just make enemies and die?
1. Chapter 1

ThunderClan

Leader: RockStar, grayish tom with brown spots

Deputy: Blizzardtail, white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Sunpaw

Warriors:

Grassheart: Grey-Blue tom with stripes that resemble grass leaves.

Apprentice: Glitterpaw

Mosspelt: Orange-black-white tom

Apprentice: Lionpaw

Eaglefang: Brown-white tom with green eyes.

Apprentice: Honeypaw

Hurricanefur: Pretty silver she-cat with grey stripes running down her back

Apprentice: Rushpaw

Whitesnow: white she-cat with hazel eyes.

Apprentice: Blackpaw

Twotail: orange tabby tom with deformed two tails.

Apprentice:

Oakclaw: Black she-cat with sharp claws.

Fogstorm: pale ginger tom with beautiful blue eyes.

Glowstripe: deaf orange she-cat

Sandwhisker: tortoiseshell pretty she-cat

Lightingfeather: sleek long haired golden brown she-cat

Waterfoot: handsome golden tabby tom.

Crystaltail: most beautiful cat in the clan, a light colored she-cat

Apprentices

Rushpaw: slender grey tom

Honeypaw: golden she-cat with pretty blue eyes.

Lionpaw: huge brown tom with huge front paws.

Glitterpaw: beautiful cat with distinctive green eyes and hazel fur.

Sunpaw: bright tortoiseshell cat with a bubbly personality

Blackpaw: jet black cat with bright yellow eyes.

Queens

SingingMeadow: silver cat with brown eyes

Morningdew: pretty golden cat with mystic blue eyes

Shiningflower: light colored tabby she-cat

BubbleHerb: almost blue she-cat

Medicine cat

Pureheart: red she-cat, very pretty and nice.

Apprentice:

Elders:  
Pebblebrook: former leader of ThunderClan

Dogfang: formerly of Riverclan

Splatterear: ear had been splattered with permanent paint, courtesy of twolegs

Kits:

Brookkit: longhaired smudged grey tom

Lunarkit: pretty black-white she-cat

Foxkit: orange-reddish tom with white tip at tail, just like a fox's

Moonkit: sister of Lunarkit, orange-black-white she-cat

Branchkit: handsome ginger tabby tom

Beautykit: prettiest kit in the nursery, silver she-cat with leaf green eyes

Smudgekit: smudged grey tom


	2. Chapter 2

The sun came out in the clearing,

Lunarkit woke up and stumbled to her mother, SingingMeadow.

SingingMeadow licked Lunarkit and fed her some milk, Lunarkit was only 1 weeks old but she could tell he was going to make a fine warrior.

Lunarkit sat drowsily at her mothers paws and fell asleep; her eyes had not been opened yet.

SingingMeadow licked Lunarkit one final last time and went to get some prey so she could produce more milk.

Lunarkit (now awake) could hear her mothers paw steps and felt the warm sweet breath of the little tom beside her, she didn't know why it felt so sweet, maybe she was to young to understand, Lunarkit could now hear her father's paw steps coming in the den.

Her father (Eaglefang), peered down at his daughter and gave her a swift lick and watched her until SingingMeadow came back.

Lunarkit was enjoying life, even though her eyes were still not open, it was sweet,

_______________________________________

5 moons and a half later…

Lunarkit woke up to the noise of birds chirping she yawned and tried to remember the peace she had when she was only a week old.

Foxkit, who was a week older than her, the son of Shiningflower, tackled her suddenly and they both fought with each other until Beautykit woke up.

"*groan* I'm trying to sleep!" Beautykit meowed sleepily.

"It doesn't matter, everyone but you is awake!" snapped Branchkit as he secretly moved closer to Lunarkit.

"Well I might get dirty if I fight!" Beautykit snapped back.

"How are you ever going to be a warrior if you only care about those things?" Moonkit hissed. Beautykit just turned her beautiful head and went back to sleep.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." Lunarkit thanked Branchkit. "Well, a friend's got to do, what a friend's got to do!" Branchkit said proudly.

Lunarkit just purred with amusement and turned back to Foxkit, "OH yea, aren't you going to turn into an apprentice today?" Lunarkit asked.

Foxkit's nodded and accidentally tripped; He stumbled away after he crashed into Lunarkit.

Foxkit's breath seemed familiar; it was a warm and sweet sensation. Lunarkit just shook her head and trotted outside


	3. Chapter 3

Lunarkit watched the clouds float among the sky, she wished she could just jump into one.

Suddenly, RockStar's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather."

Lunarkit watched as cats piled in and Foxkit beside RockStar.

"From now on, by the power of StarClan, Foxkit will be known as Foxpaw. Yowls of approvement came from he crowd. "Your mentor will be now, Waterfoot."

Foxkit, oh I mean Foxpaw, gently touched noses with Waterfoot and more yowls were heard from the crowd.

Lunarkit was watching on a nearby stone and she felt kind of jealous, she remembered in 1 week, she too, will be an apprentice.

Lunarkit spun around to the nursery and saw Foxpaw saying his goodbye's to his friends.

"Why hello, Foxpaw." Lunarkit meowed respectfully,

"Ah, Lunarkit!" Foxpaw mewed surprisingly, "When did you get here?"

"Congratulations on turning into an apprentice!" Lunarkit went on, "When do you think you'll turn into a warrior?"

"Hmmm, about 1 moon." He boasted.

Lunarkit let out a purr of amusement and licked his ear respectfully.

They both said their goodbyes and Foxpaw padded off to eat his first fresh-kill. "Heh, I bet I'll so good at being a warrior, that they'll promote me to leader!" Beautykit snorted.

Lunarkit just ignored her and went to sleep, she dreamed she was in a forest, and there was a large amount of stars. "Why, hello Lunarkit." A voice said behind her.

Lunarkit turned her head and saw a calico tom, he looked familiar. "If you are wondering who I am, you do not need to know but… I will help you on your quest…" and he faded away.

"Stop fidgeting!" Smudgekit whined, "I can't sleep!"

Lunarkit woke up and muttered, "Sorry had a dream." She then remembered the dream, what quest, who was that calico cat (calico cats are yellow-black-white) and why did he look so familiar. Smudgekit curled up again and fell back asleep.

Lunarkit rolled on her back and thought about that dream.

__________________________________________________________

Days later

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather!" RockStar yowled.

Cats began to gather all staring at the will-be apprentices with respect.

"By the power of star-clan, Branchkit, you will be known as Branchpaw… your mentor will be Twotail… Moonkit, you will be known as Moonpaw, your mentor will be Pureheart, Beautykit, and you will be known as Beautypaw... your mentor shall be Crystaltail, Lunarkit, you will be known as Lunarpaw and your mentor will be... I, RockStar.

Suddenly the crowd grew silent, why would RockStar choose Lunarpaw to be his apprentice, there were plenty warriors!

Lunarpaw nervously touched noses with RockStar as the crowd stared in shock.

When the Naming Ceremony was over, cats crowded around Lunarpaw to ask why she got RockStar. Perhaps she threatened him, did she beg him, ask him? "I-I don't know…" stammered Lunarpaw.

After a whole riot, Lunarpaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile, the smell of the prey lingered in her nostrils.

She bend down to eat a vole, it was well… delicious! It was full of flavor and mouth watering.

"How does it taste?" a voice said behind her, it was Foxpaw. "Oh, F-Foxpaw!" Lunarpaw stammered surprisingly, "It tastes delectable!" Foxpaw nodded in agreement and ate a thrush next to Lunarpaw. Soon Branchpaw joined them and they began sharing tounges.

"The gathering is soon, who do you think is going?' Branchpaw piped in. "Hmm, well Twotail for sure and of course Grassheart…" Foxpaw murmured.

When they were done sharing their thoughts they went to their mentors. "RockStar, are you ready?" meowed Lunarpaw as she stepped in his den.

RockStar nodded, "Are you?"

Lunarpaw nodded also and finally RockStar mewed, "Today we shall explore the forest."

Lunarpaw could feel the excitement building inside of her, she never left camp before. They both padded out of camp and toward sunning rocks. "Ooh... it's so warm here!" Lunarpaw mewed.

"Yes it is… this is sunning rocks." Lunarpaw stood dazed, staring, until RockStar nudged her to follow him.

At last they arrived at Snake Rocks. Lunarpaw stepped toward the rocks but RockStar stopped her by grabbing her tail.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?" Lunarpaw muttered. "This is where adders live; one fatal bite and it could kill you!" Lunarpaw thanked RockStar for warning her and they traveled on.

Suddenly prey scent came wafting by. Lunarpaw halted to a stop and sniffed the air again. "Rabbit!" thought Lunarpaw. RockStar said under his breath so the rabbit couldn't hear "Try catching that rabbit."

Lunarpaw nodded and stalked the rabbit until she got ready to pounce and she sprang up in the air, quickly finishing it off.

"Very good." complimented RockStar, "We should head back now."

"Hey RockStar?" asked Lunarpaw.

"Yes?"

"Why did you choose me as your apprentice?"

RockStar gazed toward the sky, he answered, "I see a great future ahead of you…" Lunarpaw wrinkled her nose, "What do you mean?"

"Only time will tell…" he replied and they didn't say anything on the way back


	4. Chapter 4

Btw the Beautypaw's named is named beauty bc it was a request from starclan (rly a punishment) you'll see why.

When they got back to camp, Lunarpaw padded toward the fresh-kill pile and selected a piece of starling for herself and a rabbit for Foxpaw.

"Hello Foxpaw." greeted Lunarpaw as she put down the rabbit beside him. "Hi, Lunarpaw, Guess what! Branchpaw, you and I are going to the gathering!" his voice getting excited.

Lunarpaw dropped her starling and stared at him, eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"Never been surer in my life, Blizzardtail told me." He mumbled as he chewed on his rabbit. "Does Branchpaw know?"

Foxpaw nodded briefly and continued as he munched down the rabbit n huge hungry gulps.

"Well, I'm going outside- I need it all to sink in…" Lunarpaw mumbled as he trotted away.

"Bye." Foxpaw mewed, his excitement dying away as he licked his whiskers. Lunarpaw went in the fresh-air and suddenly Branchpaw called out to her, "Race you to Sunning Rocks!"

"Come on, Branchkit, We're not kits anymore!" but it was futile, he was already racing toward Sunning Rocks. Lunarpaw knew that Branchpaw liked her, but did she? Sure he was handsome but…

She just shook her head and raced as fast as she could toward Sunning Rocks and she managed to catch up to him.

However, they were stopped when a huge meteor fell behind over the mountains (not the same as the place of tribe of rushing water) "W-What was that?" Branchpaw said, trembling. "I-don't know." Lunarpaw quivered.

Suddenly Branchpaw sat up straight and mowed, "I'm not afraid!"

Lunarpaw tensed and suddenly relaxed, "Probably just a giant red deformed snowflake." They both nodded and padded back to camp trying to forget the whole thing.

When they got back RockStar was announcing who was going to the gathering, "Twotail, Blizzardtail, Grassheart, Lunarpaw, Branchpaw, Foxpaw, and Beautypaw…." RockStar said Beautypaw with a cold glare,

With RockStar in the lead they all went to the gathering where Riverclan already was.

"Welcome, ThunderClan." GraceStar welcomed. Soon WindClan and ShadowClan joined.

"We have scented WindClan in our territory!" snarled JewelStar (ShadowClan leader) "We did no such thing!" protested NightStar

"Well we smelled you!" Rubyfur (ShadowClan deputy) snorted. NightStar curled back his lips to reveal his sharp fangs. "Enough! The gathering is a time of peace!" RockStar yowled. "Do you want StarClan to get angry with us?"

"RockStar is right." Fallingtail (Riverclan deputy) mewed, "You can settle your differences in battle."

JewelStar settled down and announced, "Our warrior, Midnightpelt, is with StarClan now." Cats from the crowed meowed with respect.

"Well, there are more apprentices in our clan; Beautypaw, (with a harsh tone in his voice) Lunarpaw (voice now softer), Foxpaw, Branchpaw, and Moonpaw." RockStar meowed.

Yowls of approval came from cats, mostly from ThunderClan though. Lunarpaw felt a glint of joy in her heart, it felt good.

Lunarpaw listened as ShadowClan shared their story about the prey and as WindClan told the news about the kits.

When the gathering was over, Branchpaw, Lunarpaw, and Foxpaw chose a nice, comfortable patch of moss and fell asleep on it.

Lunarpaw had a dream- She was in the same forest and this time many cats were around her, but the calico cat came out of the crowd. "Your destiny will come… and vain, kindness, faith, the strong, and the brave will come together, and uncover the secrets of the clan."

"What do you mean?" Lunarpaw meowed, shaking."

After that, they faded away and left her shaking.

"Lunarpaw, Lunarpaw! Wake up!" Lunarpaw slowly opened her eyes and saw she was in the medicine cat's den.


End file.
